


What if this bullet is my legacy?

by itotallyreadthatbook



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: KLangst Week 2017 - Freeform, Kisses, Lance cares, M/M, galra soldiers - Freeform, hurt!keith, minor describing injuries (no blood mentions), these two dorks are terrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 06:34:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10484454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itotallyreadthatbook/pseuds/itotallyreadthatbook
Summary: Lance and Keith go on a mission. Keith gets badly injured and Lance panics.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to participate in some of the Klangst Challenges because I felt like it. I hope you like this little story about my favourite Paladins.  
> this is not beta-read so i'm sorry if there are any mistakes

Keith knew this wasn’t a good idea from the beginning. Allura suggested it, so technically it was her fault. But he knew he couldn’t shove all the blame on her.

But why he and Lance, though? Maybe they make a good team, but they are also a team that doesn’t think before doing anything. On his own, Keith is always more careful. When with Lance, it is like his brain is shut off and he just reacts to the other Paladin’s pestering and challenges.

The plan was: flying to a “left behind” planet. It should be dead, the scans showed so.

Keith quickly learned to never trust scans from approximately ten thousand years ago.

When he and Lance arrived on the planet, everything was fine for a couple of minutes. They were just looking around for entrances to the abandoned Galra base. Long ago, Coran had explained, weapons were made and stored here. But the planet died, so the Galra had left it.

Apparently, they didn’t.

‘Are you sure this is really abandoned?’ Keith asked. He stroke his hand over the huge metal doors.

‘I hope so. Coran and Allura were confident that it was, and I trust them.’ Lance was standing a couple of metres behind him, also looking at the doors. ‘But how do we get in?’

‘Maybe my alien DNA can help.’ Keith searched for a lock, or something like that. When he found it, he placed his hand on the scanner.

‘Sesame, open yourself,’ Lance exclaimed. Keith smacked him with his free hand.

‘Shut up, idiot! Do you want the whole universe to know we’re here?’ 

Over the intercom, Shiro said, ‘Lance, it may be better if you shut your mouth. But Keith is talking rather loudly, too.’

Lance sticked his tongue out to Keith. ‘Ha.’

Keith rolled his eyes. ‘Don’t be so childish,’ he muttered as the giant door opened.

 

When Keith peeked inside, he almost couldn’t believe what he saw. Rows and rows of Galra soldiers, standing still. Too still.

Lance aimed his gun. ‘Are they even alive? They don’t react or move.’

‘I don’t think they are. I believe these are just the armours.’

‘Great. Only armour here. Can we leave now?’ Lance begged. ‘I don’t like it here. It almost feels like it’s haunted.’

Keith stepped through the door and looked over his shoulder. ‘And  _ you _ call  _ me _ a cryptid?’

‘Oh, shut it.’

Carefully they tiptoed down the aisle the armours had made. The hangar itself was huge. Keith didn’t understand why it was abandoned. This place was still very useful, despite the dead planet. People would be able to survive here, the water and food just had to come from a different place.

‘It doesn’t make sense. Why did they abandon the planet, but left all the stuff here?’ Lance thought aloud.

‘Yeah, I was thinking that too. It just doesn’t seem like the most logical thing to do.’

‘Of course you were thinking that, Mr. Clever,’ Lance snarled.

Keith huffed. ‘Well, why not? You’re not the only one who has a brain. If you even have one.’

‘Point for Keith,’ Pidge said. Keith almost jumped, he had forgot the rest was listening.

‘You don’t get to chose sides, gremlin,’ Lance stated.

Pidge sighed. ‘I only get to chose when the comeback is clever. And it was. By the way, I’m re-scanning the building, and it seems like there is something going on in the basement. Well, I don’t know if it is a basement, but there seems to be something moving in the floor beneath yours.’

‘I fucking told you!’ Keith said. He didn’t know to who he said it, maybe just to his past self, who was too stupid to properly think about this whole mission.

‘We shouldn’t have come here. We should  _ not _ have come here,’ Lance muttured.

‘What do we do now? Our goal was to take evidence and maybe weapons from the Galra. Are we going away like this?’ Keith asked.

‘You can look if you can take down whatever is down there,’ Shiro suggested. 

‘Pidge, is it a living thing or is it just something moving around?’ Hunk asked.

‘Both,’ Pidge said after a while. ‘I think there are maybe one or two living organisms, and there is one thing moving around at a high speed. I think it is a bot.’

‘Take a closer look,’ Allura decided. ‘But be careful.’

 

It took a while before they found the elevator, and in the end Lance ended up discovering it. All the little buttons were a bit unsettling, but they managed to find out how to go just one floor down.

‘Ready?’ Keith asked. He drew his sword.

‘Ready.’ Lance lifted his blaster/gun/whatever.

After a little ping, the doors slid open.

Keith peeked around the corner, but the big room seemed empty. There were control panels in the wall, which showed the room above and the terrain outside. Keith could see the Blue and Red Lion. Keith walked towards the screens, still looking around. He heard Lance following, just a few inches behind him.

‘They could see us all along,’ he said to Lance. ‘Look at all the security cameras.’

‘So they knew we were coming,’ Lance said, tightening his grip. ‘The question is: where did they go?’

‘They were with two persons, right, Pidge?’ Keith asked. He felt his heart beating fast in his chest.

‘Yes. And the bot. Maybe it’s flying above you,’ Pidge suggested. Both Keith and Lance looked up at the same time.

‘I can’t see anything. It’s way too dark in here,’ Lance complained. He narrowed his eyes at the ceiling. Keith looked down, just in time to see someone jumping around the corner.

‘Lance, watch out!’ he shouted, shoving Lance aside without hesitation.

 

A bright light. No, it was more like a big flash.

His name, shouted by a familiar voice.

Pain flowing through his body. The waves of pain began just under his shoulder. Keith couldn’t tell if his lungs were hit or not. He didn’t think so, but the bullet was dangerously low. Fortunately, he felt it coming out on the other side. Well, it was what you would call fortunately. He did get shot, after all.

and his

vision

went

dark.

  
  
  


Lance knew this wasn’t a good idea from the beginning. He didn’t know how this happened. One moment everything was fine - if you let out the fact that they were on a Galra ship - and the next moment, Keith was injured and Lance was scarred for life.

Later, he didn’t know how he managed to keep Keith alive,  _ and _ talk to Shiro and the others,  _ and _ hide from the Galra soldiers  _ and _ also staying sane.

Why did Keith have to be so heroic and shove Lance out of the way? Why?

‘Keith!’ Lance yelled. He lifted his gun and shot straight through the Galra’s head. Another one came running around the corner, but Lance took him down too.

Lance looked up a last time, but the so-called bot Pidge had spoken about was nowhere to be seen. After he made sure the soldiers were dead, he kneeled down next to Keith.

‘Why did you do that?’ Lance asked. Panic was taking over now.

Keith grunted and tears streamed down his face. ‘I had to. Couldn’t… let you die.’

Lance did all he could to not start crying too. ‘Now shut up and save your strength. Help is coming.’ He focused on his helmet. ‘Help  _ is _ coming, right?’

‘Yes. The Paladins just made their way to their Lions. But I don’t know how long it will take to get to you,’ Allura said. ‘Lance, do you think you can do it?’

‘Do what?’

‘Keep Keith alive.’

‘Of course I can,’ Lance said without hesitation. ‘That’s the most I can do for him.’

‘Good. Calm him down a little and make sure he doesn’t faint or becomes unconscious,’ Shiro said.

Lance sighed. He would be able to do this, right?

 

‘Where are the other soldiers?’ Keith asked. Lance dropped his gun to the ground and gave his full attention to Keith.

‘I shot them. They won’t shoot back ever again,’ he said.

Keith nodded. ‘Good. Serves them right.’

They were silent for a moment. But then Lance saw that Keith was slowly falling asleep - or worse.

‘Hey, buddy, you need to stay awake, you understand?’ Lance cupped Keith’s face with his hands. ‘Just listen to my voice. Or think about cute puppies or something.’

Keith smiled a little. ‘You are the only one who says things like that in this situation.’ Then his face twisted with pain.

‘Keith, where were you shot?’ Lance asked worried.

‘Left shoulder. But I don’t know if it hit my lung,’ Keith managed to spit out.

‘I think it didn’t, otherwise you would be coughing up blood. I think.’ But why did it hurt so much? The Keith Lance knew, wouldn’t lie down and cry out loud after one bullet in his shoulder. He would go on. So this pistol might have been filled with a special kind of bullet.

But now was not the time to think about it. Keith needed Lance’s care.

Lance picked up Keith’s hand and began to stroke it. ‘It’s okay,’ he said, ‘the rest is almost here. And when we’re back in the Castle, we are going to put you in a healing pod where you will be safe and sound. I promise.’

‘That sounds amazing,’ Keith muttured. ‘So much pain.’

In that moment, Lance’s heart broke. He would have done anything to stop Keith’s pain. To turn back time and make sure they didn’t go on this stupid mission.

‘Lance…’ Keith said. He was slowly disappearing.

‘Keith, don’t fall asleep. Please don’t. Keith!’ Lance leaned forward, careful to not touch Keith’s shoulder, and tightened his grab on Keith’s right hand.

Keith’s helmet had come off when he fell to the ground. Or he put it off himself, Lance didn’t know. He did know that he could see Keith’s pretty face. Lance put Keith’s bangs out of his eyes and stroked his cheek.

‘It’s gonna be okay, I promise,’ he kept muttering.

‘I know. I’m with you, so it’s all going to turn out alright,’ Keith said.

A single tear slid down Lance’s face. ‘You can’t just say things like that.’

‘Hell yes I can.’

Lance removed his helmet and brought his face as close as possible to Keith’s.

‘You little heroic shit.’ He closed the distance between their lips.

Lance kissed Keith like it was the last thing he would do - which, in Keith’s situation, could be the case. He kissed Keith and Keith kissed him back, until the doors of the elevator swooshed open and the other Paladins stumbled into the room. Lance quickly pulled apart.

Shiro was carrying some sort of brancard, Lance noticed.  Together, they lifted Keith on the brancard. Lance let go of Keith’s hand with a sad feeling in his chest. Pidge picked up Keith’s helmet and bayard, Lance made sure not to forget his own. He watched as Hunk and Shiro lifted the brancard off the ground and made their way towards the elevator.

In the elevator, he grabbed Keith’s hand once again.

  
  
  


Keith could clearly remember the pain. That had not been a normal gun he’d been shot with, neither were those normal bullets.

He felt dizzy once he stumbled out of the healing pod. Shiro was waiting for him, looking more tired than ever.

‘Keith,’ he exclaimed, ‘you’re awake!’

Keith wanted to say something, but nothing would come out of his mouth.

‘That’s okay. I know how you feel,’ Shiro said. He put his arm around Keith’s shoulder and led him to his room.

‘The others didn’t leave your pod for hours. Lance stayed for two days. I finally made him go and eat something, maybe rest a bit. But I’m sure he will be here soon, just like Hunk and Pidge. Are you not too tired for that?’ Shiro said.

Keith shook his head. He would never be too tired to see his friends, he thought.

 

And, as Shiro said, after an hour laying in bed, he was visited by his friends.

‘I’m so happy you’re awake,’ Hunk said. Lance nodded and sat down on the edge of his bed.

‘How do you feel?’ he asked.

‘Tired,’ Keith said. His voice sounded raw. Memories of the incident flowed through his brain. Did the kiss between Lance and him really happen? If he looked into Lance’s eyes, he would say yes. But it wasn’t until thirty minutes later that he got an answer.

Pidge and Hunk had left, taking Keith’s now empty food bowl with them.

‘I’m glad you’re alive. I didn’t know if you would make it or not,’ Lance said after a while.

‘I am a tuff guy. You need more than just one strange bullet to take me down,’ Keith said. But he still sounded a little weak.

Lance smiled. ‘You heroic little shit. Shoving me aside like that. Never do that again, promise?’

‘I can’t let you die when things like this happen,’ Keith defended.

‘Shhh. We will see later. Just… think a bit more before you do thing, okay?’

‘Yes, Lance. If you say so,’ Keith said. ‘And the part after I got shot. Did that really happen?’

‘You mean… the kissing?’ Lance asked. He mindlessly began to stroke the back of Keith’s hand.

Keith nodded.

‘Why? Do you regret it?’

‘No. Do you?’

Lance smiled. ‘No. But we are fools. It took one of us to nearly die before we would be able to do something.’ He sighed. ‘I guess we’re both idiots then.’

‘Maybe.’ Keith lifted his good arm and pulled Lance closer. ‘Now kiss me again.’

Keith could feel Lance’s smile on his lips. It felt amazing, and he never wanted anything else.

Lance ended up falling asleep in Keith’s bed.

**Author's Note:**

> When I'm writing the energy pours out of me. I can fall asleep any moment.  
> Thanks for reading and leave a kudos/comment if you like it!  
> tumblr: booklover422  
> voltron tumblr: voltron-yay


End file.
